musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Music:News
Category:News Songpedia and Music Video Wiki merge * 1 December 2011 Songpedia and the Music Video Wiki have recently merged into this wiki. This means that a whole new team of admins will come here and work on the Music Wiki. Many new guidelines will be implemented, and finally we can work as a team together! Some new tracks include Bohemian Rhapsody, and Glee-related tracks too! MyMusiki merge *''30 October 2008'' MyMusiki recently merged into this wiki. This means we have lots of new pages to work on and some new contributors! Please make the new users welcome. If you see any problems you can report them at the forum Stubs *''15th October 2008'' As always there are article stub's to be worked on. See the stub's category to find some, and see if you can help! Update *''6th September 2008'' Hi, just thought I would post an update to everyone out there. We are currently working on everything on our reorganisation page (our to-do list) and bulking up some Stub articles. Please help out with any of these, otherwise continue to write away about your favourite music! Style Change *''17th June 2008'' You may have noticed that the wiki's appearance has changed, with advertisments placed at the top of articles. This was not our decision but Wikia's, our host. Please leave your comments on this change and any problems with adverts on articles on the Wikia's New Style forum page. New Wikis *''28th April 2008'' 3 new music wikis created last week; NewsBoys, Morrissey and Malice Mizer. Please pay a visit and help the founders of these wikis out. As usual a full list of all wikis created recently can be found here Are You Experienced...? *''28th April 2008'' Are You Experienced... ...Enough to edit the Jimi Hendrix wiki. The Jimi Hendrix wiki is really starting to take off and has a skin even Hendrix himself would be proud of, if you think you could help out head over there now! New Wikis last week *''17th April 2008'' Last week 5 new music wikis started up! They are Syntheticka, Blink 182, Vintage Keyboards, Doubledotdash!? and Fahrenheit. Check them out and see what you think. (A full list of all wikis created recently can be found here) Wiki's made this Week *''9th April 2008'' A new feature for all you music wikians! Every week we are going to tell you of the new music wikis that have been created. So to start this off, last week the Jimi Hendrix wiki was created. (A full list of all wikis created recently can be found here) Got a band? *''3rd March 2008'' The new Garage Bands wiki is just the place to tell everyone about you and your friends band, or simply to look at other up and coming musicians around the world. Go and have a look... New logos *''3rd March 2008'' We have a new set of logos, both created by Sysrq868. Many thanks to him for taking the time to make them. Submit your opinion on the logos here New Main Page *''1st February 2008'' Today, the '''new Main Page for Your Subculture Soundtrack was put into action. We hope that it will make it easier to access pages and contribute here. So, what do you think? Voice your opinion at the Forum topic Music Forum *''15th January 2008'' We now have our own Forum here, at which you can discuss anything music related, and everything to do with this wiki! Special thanks to Sannse for setting this up. To view and post on the forum go here WikiSocial Collaboration *''4th January 2008'' We have begun collaborating with WikiSocial. Hopefully this will allow WikiSocial users to use content from the music encyclopedia, such as for making a music section on WikiSocial profiles Go and have a look around WikiSocial